


Knee Socks

by PerahuKertas



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Soobin, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, High School AU, M/M, Slow Burn, Top Choi Yeonjun, soobin's a camboy, yeonjun do some illegal shit but he's still a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerahuKertas/pseuds/PerahuKertas
Summary: Choi Soobin is a smart, diligent, obedient student body president and Choi Yeonjun is your typical trouble maker casanova, but Soobin has a second life and so does Yeonjun.
Relationships: choi yeonjun/choi soobin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	Knee Socks

"No fucking way dude, I thought you stop." 

Yeonjun cocks an eyebrow to Beomgyu who's currently laying around on his messy bed with his phone on his hands, but his gaze is definitely judging Yeonjun. 

"You said you stopped watching those camgirls or boys whatsoever." 

"I did but this one is too interesting too pass." Yeonjun still laying on his stomach, clicking on his laptop where the screen flashes a video live of a camboy doing his business. His face is covered with a cute looking bunny mask, and he's wearing a pink tutu which is the only thing he wears at the moment, bunch of thirsty comments start to popped up saying that they wants to bend him over and fuck him rough, which is mostly came from creepy old men but Yeonjun didn't comment along. He just watches it. 

"Really?" Beomgyu drags himself beside Yeonjun and watch the lewd show the camboy put up to too. 

"You're right, he's a fine meat." 

Yeonjun doesn't answer, he got his full attention towards the detail of the boy on the screen, he got smooth and as white as snow skin, long abdomen, delicate fingers which is toying with his own body right now, and that long neck, a perfect place to kiss and bite. 

"Oi, what's his name?" Beomgyu's tap on his shoulder brings him back to the real world.

"Are you expecting these people will tell you their real names of course not." Yeonjun said as he clicking his tongue, uncomfortable watching this kind of thing when Beomgyu is around, he doesn't need to be aroused but get cock blocked because of Beomgyu's annoying comments. 

"Then?"

"It's called ID, and his is baby bunny." 

"OK, noted." Beomgyu chuckles as he continues playing game on his phone. 

"Are you tryin' to stalking him too?"

"Hm, maybe if I'm bored it'll be a good watch." 

Yeonjun sighs and close the tab quickly just when the camboy was about to do the real thing, if he can't kick out Beomgyu now he can't watch that. 

"Gyu, go home. We have a test tomorrow remember?" Yeonjun fake a yawn and closing his laptop, hoping that it will send Beomgyu away. 

"We both has given up on test and you know that." Beomgyu shrugs his shoulder, totally ignoring the fact that they have not one, but two daily tests tomorrow and one of them is of course, Math.

"But at least I have something to write on my answer sheet, I don't want to get another F again." 

"Woah, Choi Yeonjun actually cares about his grades, what a surprise."

Yeonjun frowns, this kid really got on his nerves.

"Okay, that's it. Get the fuck out."

"Okay okay! I'm sorry, don't kick me out my mom is having another episodes of her right now, I don't want to be near her." Beomgyu pleads with fake puppy eyes and Yeonjun acts like he wants to throw up. 

"Shit, why we should have so many tests anyway, I swear to god I'll just drop out." Yeonjun ruffles his hair messily, sit himself on the chair and trying to read a math dictate before closing it again in minutes. 

"Why can't I have the brain of Choi Soobin only for one day?" Yeonjun huffs, and it perks up Beomgyu's interest once again.

"Choi Soobin? The Choi Soobin?"

"Yeah, that Choi Soobin, I don't know what that kid eat for life but he's an Einstein." 

"Really? I have heard of him several times but I don't really know how smart he is." Beomgyu sat on the edge of the bed, expecting Yeonjun to continue his story. 

"Crazy smart," Yeonjun mumbles and turn his chair around to face Beomgyu.

"Kid's supposed to be in sophomore year right now but he's jumping two years in total." 

"That's crazy." 

"I know right, he's a fucking nerd. That's why he's the student body president too."

"Ain't him and you in the same class?" Beomgyu remember something, Yeonjun once getting caught smoking on the rooftop by Soobin and Yeonjun was pissed as hell, not that he can beat him into pulp though, the guy's loved by many people it will simply put Yeonjun on blacklist of the school. 

"Yeah, pretty much the reason why everyone in class never desired to do anything with test."

"You know what? Let's just try, we make a bet, if you get lower grade than me, you'll have to ask him out, and I'll do the opposite. Deal?"

"Shit."

.

.

.

"Yeonjun-ssi please wear your uniform properly,"

It's just early in the morning and Yeonjun already greeted by the annoying -annoyingly cute, Yeonjun had to admit- voice of Choi Soobin, the student body president currently doing his morning patrol or whatever that is called by the P.E teacher, he would standing near the main gate of the school and give points to whoever breaking the school's regulations. 

Yeonjun just smiles lazily as he playfully step closer towards Soobin, making the taller boy raise his brow. 

"Oh I'm sorry, this is not the proper to wear it?" There's a mocking tone in his sentence and that makes a frown on Soobin's forehead. 

"Yeah, you can't wear shirt and unbuttoned uniform like that." The black haired boy cocks his head, try to get a closer look at Yeonjun blue highlighted locks.

"You can't dye your hair either," 

Yeonjun held his breath, what the hell? This guy makes him feel things he can't explain, and messing with him seems like a good idea. 

"My apologize, I forgot to dye it back to black, and can you show me how to properly wear my uniform?" Yeonjun throw a smile that is almost look like a smirk, but Soobin just sighs and roll his eyes. 

"You can just button up your uniform Yeonjun-ssi, stop make your own life difficult." 

"Oh, okay then. I'll just go like this."

Yeonjun was about to go when he felt Soobin's hand grabs his collar, and with pouted lips, his delicate fingers start to buttoning Yeonjun's uniform.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'm tired seeing your name on point book," 

Yeonjun chuckles at that and leans closer to pinch Soobin's cheek, and the other boy whine in pain as he hold his cheek that is getting red right now. 

"Later nerd,"

Soobin huffs loudly when Yeonjun winks at him and start to walk away, that guy is really something.

.

.

.

"What is this?"

"Red apples, try it."

Yeonjun took one of the cigarettes offered by Hueningkai, take it between his index and middle fingers, then pursed his lips with the cigarette in between. Hueningkai lit his friend's cigarette and his own with a lighter.

He inhaled the cigarette for a while, felt warm and sharp, the fragrance of tobacco filled his lungs, he exhaled the smoke slowly, making his lumps look thick due to the cold weather.

"I should try it sooner," Yeonjun said.

"Yes, it's good."

There was silence between them for a while, only the sound of students entering the school gates was faintly heard from up here. Sitting in the highest part of the whole school is the best choice.

"Have you seen the new prototype?"

"Hm."

"Is it yes or no?"

"Yes, but not directly,"

Yeonjun flicked his cigarette, the ash fell on Hueningkai's pants and he wrinkled his nose in dislike.

"Then when will you return to headquarters?"

"As soon as possible, after my problem is over."

Hueningkai hissed in derision, half annoyed, actually.

"Forget it, he's a white whale, you will die trying to hunt him down."

"The difference between you and I, my friend, I won't give up that easily."

"It's not about giving up, you're wasting your time."

"Just a little more," Yeonjun smiled amused, staring at the road below, like waiting for something.

"Okay, then what will you do after you get it?"

"I'll hold him in my arms and never let him go."

Hueningkai snorted again, "Crazy motherfucker."

"Aren't we all like that."

"Excuse me, Mr. Daniel, but the last thing I need is to be a carbon copy of you."

Yeonjun just rolled his eyes lazily. Hueningkai only talked a lot like that, like he didn't go along with stalking that person last time.

"Ah, there he is."

Yeonjun glanced down again, where he saw someone who had been disturbing his mind for several months.

The tall young man, with a shiny black bowl-style mane, and his nerdy glasses perched on his nose, were truly first-class nerds who even read while patrolling. Soobin. 

"He's really cute."

"I know right."

The boy bumped into someone in front of him because he's walking while reading a book and suddenly made Hueningkai and Yeonjun chuckle.

"He's a clumsy kid."

"And I'll look after him."

"Haha," Hueningkai laughed sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"You can't even take care of yourself."

"Gosh, when will you forget the accident that night," Yeonjun muttered lazily and leaned casually in one of the large pillars there. His eyes were still sharp at the tall young man who was bowing and apologizing to the person he had run over. The embers in the cigarette are blown by the wind.

"Mr. Chiper is way too harsh on me."

Hueningkai shrugged. "I can see why."

Yeonjun raised his eyebrows and smiled wryly. "Heya squirt, don't be so serious. Everything will be fine."

He hit Hueningkai's arm playfully. "You've been too serious lately, look under your eyes, you almost look like a vampire. Relax a little."

Hueningkai took a deep breath, the tall boy was no longer visible.

"I don't know, Blue, I don't think everything will be okay. Chiper kind of scared me the other day."

The older boy almost coughed with his own cigarette smoke at the nickname he had not heard for a long time.

"Really? You're still at this Mr. Blue and Mr. Brown thing?"

"Hmm, after all your hair color is now suitable for your old code,"

"Glad to know you still remember."

"I never forget."

"Well," Yeonjun started to stand up, stretching his aching body

"Mr. Brown, my old friend. We must get going to class soon if we don't want to get punished."

"Fine,"

  
  
  


+++

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't write anything like in months pardon for any mistakes and I know this is short but this is only a beginning, and anyway I really can't write typical high school au shshshsh so I decided to spice it up a bit.


End file.
